The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is an ever increasing amount of information being communicated. Various forms of communication have become ubiquitous in modern society. For example, cellular communication using a variety of broadband network technology, such as 3G and 4G, is common place. Furthermore, with the Internet of Things (IoT) becoming a reality, short range wireless technology, such as Bluetooth, is common place in electronic devices.
Optical communication is one form of communication that has been present since as early as the 1900s. Smoke signals, beacon fires and signal lamps using Morse code, and signal flags are early forms of optical communication technologies. More recently fiber-optic communication has become commonplace in the telecommunications industry.
The present disclosure addresses the issues of optical communication.